deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (and Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade). Akira Yuki Pre-fight quotes *"Come!" *"I've been waiting for this." Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Not even close!" *"If you want another fight, then come!" *"Try again in ten years." *"Ora ora ora!" Losing quotes *"I must grow stronger..." Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Go away." *"Let's see how strong you are." (both alone and with Hayate as her tag artner) *"Prepare!" (both alone and with Kasumi as her tag partner) *"It is time!" (against Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Don't make me laugh." (with Hitomi as her tag partner) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Do you want to fight?" *"Idiot." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"Hmph!" *"Loser." *"How boring." Victory quotes *"Humph. Don't make me laugh." *"The match is decided." *"My sincerest apologies." (after defeating Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight." *"You gotta fight better than that." (alone and when winning a tag match with Hitomi) *"Guess that wasn't too bad." (when winning a tag battle with Ein) *"You've been improving." (when winning a tag battle with Eliot) Losing quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong/Mr. Strong Pre-fight quotes *"Come on! Let's do this!" *"Give it all ya got." *"Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it!" (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Get your ass over here!" (with Mila as his tag partner) *"Hey, you like pain?" (with Tina as his tag partner) During battle *"Pathetic!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"And again!" (when performing only the first two inputs of the F5 throw) *"I'm done with you!" (when performing the full F5 throw) *"Fire!" (when performing the Super Freak, Dancing Freak, and Dive Bomber offensive holds) *"Useless!" (when performing only the first input of the Dive Bomber offensive hold) *"One more shot!" (when performing the Double Reverse Power Bomb throw) Taunts *"It's showtime!" *"Come on!" Victory quotes *"I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!" *"I am a champion!" *"Score one for daddy!" (winning tag battle with Tina) Losing quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Are you here to take me out?" *"Ready to face your fate?" *"I've been waiting for this, Leon." (versus Leon) During battle *"You're wide open." (when performing an expert hold) *"Bingo!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"This ends now!" (when performing the full D.D.T. offensive hold and when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei and Lost World stages) *"I'll put you out of your misery!" (when performing the Camel Clutch Twist offensive hold) *"You like pain?" (when performing the Death Punisher offensive hold) *"I'll kill you." (when performing his Power Blow) Taunts *"Good luck." *"Bingo!" *"I'll kill you." Victory quotes *"So it's life or death...hmm." *"Go home." *"You're too old, Leon." (after getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Leon) Losing quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"Down the hatch!" *"I guess I can do this." Taunts *''*Hic!*'' *''*Laughs*'' *"One for the road." Victory quotes *"Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?" *"I don't need a drink to win... but it helps." Losing quotes *n/a Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Now for business." *"Give up!" *"Enough with the foreplay" (when partnered with Rig) *"Well. It's time for your punishment!" (when partnered with Bayman) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"It's over!" (when performing her Power Blow) Taunts *"Farewell." *"Come over here." Victory quotes *"You have no business fighting here." *"You're not even worthy of being my toy." *"That was absolutely awful." *"Bravery leads to an early death." (with Bayman as her tag partner) Losing quotes *n/a Ein Pre-fight quotes *"No one can stop me!" *"Let's go!" Taunts *"Let's fight." *"Come!" *"Osu!" During battle *"This should be quick!" (when landing a high counter hold or when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) *"Can't run!" (when performing the Akki-Kudaki ground attack) Victory quotes *"That's how a fight feels!" (both alone and with Hayate as his partner) *"My instincts lead me to victory." *"One strike." Losing quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"I challenge you." *"Good luck!" *"Ayane... Here I come!" During battle *"Here I come!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) *"Wide open!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Quit fooling around." *"Please fight!" *"I am so gonna win!" Victory quotes *"Whew. Great match." *"I'll defeat anyone." *"Was I too hard on you?" *"Ayane!" (when winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Well? Shall we?" Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"My fists only get stronger with age." *"This old fart still fights." *"Perseverance will always prevail." Losing quotes *"It seems age has caught up with me..." Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"This won't take long." *"Enough!" Taunts *"That's enough!" *"Pitiful." *"You could never defeat me." *"Prepare!" During battle *"You're mine!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"Prepare!" (when performing Oni-Fumi ground attack or an expert hold) Victory quotes *"No one can face me." *"I am the wind!" (alone and after winning tag battle with Ayane) *"I am Hayate!" *"That's how a fight feels!" (both alone and with Ein as his tag partner) *"Nin" (during a tag team with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"I don't have time to play games with you." *"Face your fate." *"Do you think you can win?" (when tagged with Christie) During battle *"Prepare!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Come here." *"Is that your best?" *"Oh dear." *"You're so careless." Victory quotes *"Now do you understand, my dear?" *"Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?" *"May the bells of good fortune ring." *"The taste of victory." *"Don't expect any help from above." (when winning a tag match with Kokoro) *"Vulgar." (when winning a tag match with Christie) Losing quotes *"Oh... How could this happen...?" Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready!" *"Osu!" *"We fight!" *"Hey, are you out here training too?" (with Ayane as her tag partner) *"Just one last fight. I´m almost champion." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) During battle *"Come on!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Sei!" *"Yeah!" *"Here I come!" *"Rawr!" Victory quotes *"My fists are on fire!" *"Hey, I won!" *"I just keep getting stronger!" *"Yeah! One more to go!" (after winning against Eliot in Story Mode) *"Yeah! V for Victory!" *"Thanks for the fun fight." (after winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Jacky Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah! Less talk, more action!" *"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"It's like you're moving in slow motion." *"That wasn't your best shot." *"I've got no time for you." Losing quotes *"I can't believe I lost. I can't lose yet!" Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, let's do this!" *"Just Drop it already. Focus on fighting." (versus Leifang in Story Mode) *"So you're my final opponent. Let's go." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) During battle *"No mercy!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Try to hit me!" Victory quotes *"Who do you think I am?" *"If you can't concentrate during battle, then you haven't trained hard enough." (after winning against Leifang, Story Mode only) *''These fists have never let me down in a fight." Losing quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"''I am ready." *"I can't avoid this fight." *"We settle this!" Taunts *"Sorry!" *"No way." *"Give up!" Victory quotes *"I know what I must do." *"I'm sorry... I must go on." *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" (when alone or when winning a tag match with Ayane) *"You will never defeat me." Losing quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Don't get too worked up." *"It's so nice to meet you!" *"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you." (when tagged with Helena) During battle *''Gotcha!'' (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"It's not over yet." *"I'm so sorry." *''*Giggles*'' Victory quotes *"Cherry blossoms and warriors..." *"Oh, you should really put some ice on that." *"Yeah, pretty much what I expected." *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-fight quotes (as La Mariposa) *"Yay! Woohoo!" *"Let's move." Pre-fight quotes (as Lisa) *"You really want to fight this badly...?" During battle *"And here!" (When doing the Monkey Flip throw) *"Here we go!" (When doing the full Deja Vu throw) *"One and two!" (When performing the first two inputs of the Deja Vu throw and full Super Volcan throw) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Victory quotes (as La Mariposa) *"I am the winner! Woo hoo!" *"Oh ho... You were so close!" *"That was a textbook victory!" *"All these hot beats just for you." Victory quotes (as Lisa) *"Did you really think you'd win?" *"You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know." *"Hmm... you're pretty terrible." Losing quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Okay, let's fight!" *"Ready to lose?" *"Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Good luck." *"No holding back!" (when tagged with Helena) During battle *"Now's my chance!" (when landing a high counter hold except for expert holds, when performing her Power Blow) *"Gotcha!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Getting tired?" *"Up for more?" *"Gotcha!" *"Easy, too easy!" Victory quotes *"This is real Tai Chi Chuan!" *"Hahaha! Yay!" *"All that practice paid off!" *"Leifang! Powering up!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) *"Did you enjoy that?" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a Leon Pre-fight quotes *"There's no one better." *"Get outta here!" Taunts *"Down you go!" *"Time for business!" *"Lauren, are you watching?" During battle *"Down you go!" (when performing Burst Slam throw) Victory quotes *"You stay where I can see you." *"Come back after you collect all your teeth." *"Hmm, the face of Death..." Losing quotes *n/a Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth." *"Oh, dear." Taunts *"You're no fun." *"Wow, you're enormous!" *"You got it dirty." *"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" *"Aren't you going to get up?" Victory quotes *"Yay, I beat you!" *"Don't look down on me just because I'm little!" *"Piece of cake." Losing quotes *"Hey! That's not fair!" Mila Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah, I'm here to fight!" *"Okay! Ready anytime! ''" *"''So, this...is Dead or Alive..." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) Taunts *"Alright! Let's go!" Victory quotes *"That was a great fight!" *"Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?" *"Alright! This feels awesome!" Losing quotes *"Why can't I win!" Momiji Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready to fight!" *"It is an honor." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Rachel) *"I'm ready, Master Ryu." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle * There we go! ''(when performing the '''Hina-Otoshi' hold and Tensho) * Gotcha! ''(when landing a high counter hold, except for '''Goshu-Guruma') Taunts *"Wow, very good!" *''*Yawn*'' Victory quotes *"Thank you very much." *"Better luck next time." *"Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger." *"This one goes to us!" (when tagged with Rachel) Losing quotes *"I must... get stronger..." Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *"I'm going to take my time with you" *"Time for some entertainment." Taunts *"Don't be shy." *"I've only been toying with you." *"Ah-hahaha!" *"Come on now, over here." *"I'm weary of your empty boasting." *"Have mercy..." During battle *"Hows that?" (when performing the Hirate-Uchi throw) *"Enjoying this?" (when performing the Musashibo-Dakusho and Hiten-Hyuga-Setsu throws) *"Dance with me!" (when performing the Mitama-Okuri/Ten-Okuri throw) *"Farewell!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Worthless!" (when landing a high counter with the Soto-Muso or the Itu-Guruma hold) *"Detestable!" (when landing a high counter with the Ami-Uchi or Shishi-Odoshi holds) *"Funny." (when landing a high counter with the Tai-Otoshi or Hara-Abaki holds) *"Weak!" (when performing a hold) *"That's it!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World'stages, or when performing the Iwa-Shimizu throw) *"I see all!" (when performing the Tsukami-Nage offensive hold) *"Try to keep up!" (when performing the Tatsumaki-Kake-Otoshi throw) *"Punishment. (when performing the Shigaraki-Otoshi' throw) Victory quotes *"My deception... rules all... of creation!" *"The female tengu stands supreme." *"Finished already? How unsatisfying..." Losing quotes *"No! No! This cannot be!" Pai Chan Pre-fight quotes *"Don't cry to me if you get hurt!" *"I'll show you how well I've trained." *"Let's go!" (when entering a tag battle with Sarah) Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"Looks like I was stronger." *"Your kung fu is not strong enough." *"That was nothing." *"This victory is mine." (Ultimate and Last Round only) Losing quotes *"No... Not like this..." Phase 4 Pre-fight quotes *"I don't want to hurt you... But, I will..." Taunts *"I won't give up!" *"Rest in peace." Victory quotes *"Why must I fight? Is it my sole reason to live?" *"There is no time to spare... Goodbye." *"Out of my way!" Losing quotes *"This does not end here..." Rachel Pre-fight quotes *"I'll make sure you regret this." *"Come and fight." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Momiji) *"Ryu, you're like having the strength of 100 others." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle *"How predictable!" (when landing a high counter with the Sidewinder hold) *"Die!" (when performing the Viper Twist and Rod of Asclepius throws) *"You're finished!" (when performing the Serpent's Coil hold or Tiamat's Rebuke throw) *"Pathetic!" (when performing the Yurlunger ground attack) *"Take that!" (when performing the Tiamat's Strike throw) *"I'm going in!" (when performing the Quetzalcoatl throw) *"Is that supposed to hurt?" (when landing a high counter with the Heel Breaker, Serpent's Coil, Serpent Twist, or Impale holds) *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter with the Naga's Reverse or Boa's Bite holds) *"So weak!" (when performing the Boa's Bite hold) Taunts *"How unfortunate." *"You're just a human after all." *"Is this never gonna end?" *"Tired already?" Victory quotes *"Not too bad." *"You're pretty good... for a human." *"Night has lifted... Dawn has come." *"Very nice." (when tagged with Momiji) *"I could get used to this kind of a fight." (when tagged with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *"It's not over yet..." Rig Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, lets go." *"What a pain..." *"You are gonna be in for some pain." *"Alright, let's do this." (with Bass as his tag partner) Taunts *"Ah... this is a good workout." *"What a pain." During battle *"Idiot!" *"Useless!" *"Go to hell!" Victory quotes *"Don't spoil all my fun." *"On to the next fight." *"Now you got it, right?" Losing quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"I feel a storm is coming." *"Prepare!" During battle *"Prepare yourself!" (when performing his Power Blow) *"Let's go!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) Taunts *"You cannot distract me!" *"Enough!" *"Nin!" Victory quotes *"I have no weakness." *"Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!" *"Justice wins!" *"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" (when winning a tag match with Momiji) *"Nin" (when winning a tag match with Hayate) Losing quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"I'm no pushover, sweetie." *"You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready?" *"Come on, lets play." (when tagged with Jacky) Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Try again in a few years." *"Better run home to mama now." *"You'll never be a match for me." *"Know your limits next time." *"Someone here is out if their league." (when winning a tag match with Pai Chan) Losing quotes *"I can't let anyone see me like this." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Listen, you better not disappoint me!" *"Yeah! Show time!" During battle *"Here I come!" (when performing her Saddle Crash and Jumping Hip attacks, and her Power Blow) Taunts *"Come on." *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later." *"YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!" *"Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang." *"Nobody beats a babe with an attitude!" (after winning a tag battle with Mila) Losing quotes *"Oh my God!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Your heart is going to be all mine, baby!" (against a female opponent) *"Let's get this party started!" *"Zack is ready to bring the noise!" During battle *"It's party time!" (when performing the Hard Rush throw) *"I'm right here!" (when performing the Funky Fake) Taunts *"Hell no!" *"You suck." *"I'm right here!" *"No way!" *"Zack... BEAM!" *"Alright! Boing! Yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah." Victory quotes *"BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over." *"Toooooh! Woah! YEEESS!" *"I. Am. Awesome!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) Losing quotes *"My dreams, my happiness..." Category:Fighting quotes